


About Time

by Ittybittytinypaws



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Nicole Haught, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Porn With Plot, Protective Nicole Haught, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some very very mild violence, There's a plot..sorta?, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittybittytinypaws/pseuds/Ittybittytinypaws
Summary: Nicole might have been harbouring some feelings for a certain cheerleader..
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 31
Kudos: 486





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole's feet landed hard against the ground. Ball in hand. In a swift move she twisted her body to chuck the ball with as much force as she could across the court to her teammate. 

One bounce and it was through the hoop.

It felt like the floor shook beneath her feet as the stands erupted loudly cheering their team on.

She smiled as she turned to return to defence, glancing sideways at her partner in crime on the court, who smirked back. They worked well together, they had for years, it's what made them such a force on the court. Wynonna loved the glory and Nicole loved the game, plus it helped that she was unbelievably fast.

A few baskets later they finally took the lead, which was good timing with only a minute left in the game.

Nicole wasn't really the scoring type. She didn't need the attention and preferred not to have that kind of pressure put on her.

Where she excelled was defence. She always seemed to know where they planned to put the ball which often times allowed her to pick off the pass, it infuriated teams to no end and often led to shoving, fouls, and on some occasions threats. 

Which is where it lead tonight. It was a playoff game after all and tensions were high. Nicole bent her knees as she settled back onto defence, they were two baskets ahead now but that wouldn't last if they didn't shut this team down.

She saw her chance.

Their point guard had been an open book most of the night and she watched her look across the court before moving to pass. Nicole sprang forward, the tips of her fingers punching the ball off course. She sprinted after it, using her naturally longer legs and speed to rocket her down the court easily putting another two points on the board.

The point guard from the other team met her down below the basket, getting in her face, "I will fucking cut you!", she yelled, shoving hard at Nicole's chest.

"What's your problem?", Wynonna yelled, joining the fray. She had been close behind in case she needed to pick up the rebound and stepped in between them only to be shoved hard. She lost her footing and fell backward into their cheerleaders, taking out a couple of the girls including her sister in the exchange.

Nicole reacted immediately to protect them, standing between them and the player from the other team, taking several blows to her chest and shoulders. The other player yelling threats at her and Wynonna.

The ref blew the whistle calling a technical foul but that wasn't doing much to calm the other team. Their own team ran to the court to defend them, getting riled up about the blatant hit and unsportsmanlike conduct.

"Everyone return to their benches!", the ref yelled trying to find order in the chaos, "Now!", he yelled walking through the sea of players.

This time players started to clear the court. The ref ejected the player that threatened Nicole from the game with much protest from her and her teammates. 

"Two shots for 11 at the line - everyone stay at their benches.", the ref said in the middle of the court, gesturing to Nicole then the free throw line.

Nicole stood at the line taking a couple of deep breaths. The ref passed her the ball, she stood there and adjusted her feet, she looked at the net then to her feet again. She bounced the ball, once, twice, a third time then looked back to the net. She set the ball in her hands bent her knees and followed through.

Swish.

The ref passed her the ball again. She repeated her routine, adding a second point to the board. Her team cheered as they took to the court again for the last thirty seconds of the game. 

They won.

Their team rushed to the court and swarmed them, Nicole had hands clapping her back and body's pushing in against her as they all jumped and celebrated together. They shook the hands of the other team, sans their point guard who was forced to leave the gym after she wouldn't settle down. 

A shoulder or two connected hard with Nicole's as she passed through the other team on the way back to her bench, "See you in the parking lot.", was muttered to her under their breath.

It made Nicole tense, but she didn't want to make a big deal about it so she just ignored them, plus she could take care of herself anyway, she would just wait till the lot was empty and then go home.

She followed her team to their locker room, continuing to celebrate their big win. It was when the tequila was suddenly being passed that Nicole took that as her cue to hit the showers. 

Once she was out and changed she went to her locker to collect the rest of her things, "Waves?", she said, surprised at finding Waverly sitting in the locker room tossing things into her gym bag.

"Holy shit!", she yelled clutching her chest. "Nicole you scared the crap out of me!"

Nicole chuckled out an apology, taking a seat next to her on the bench. "What are you still doing here?"

"Wynonna said you would take me home. She left with the others for an after party."

"Oh, ya of course I can." Nicole said a little surprised.

"..I'm guessing she didn't actually clear that with you.", she replied sounding apologetic.

“No - but I don't mind." She said with a smile, “Really, I don’t.”, she reassured her, she was genuinely glad she was still here so Waverly could get home. She finished packing her bag and stood. "Ready to go?"

They walked through the halls and out to the parking lot in silence. Nicole a little nervous to walk out there in case the other team had in fact decided to wait for her but thankfully the lot appeared to be empty. 

The doors clicked closed behind them, locking them out. Most of the lights in the lot were out creating a very eerie feel to it the minute you stepped out of the building. Nicole pressed forward, her chest puffing out a bit in false confidence. A slender but strong arm wrapped around hers, squeezing tight as they walked further into the darkness.

Arriving at the drivers door of her truck, Nicole unlocked it to let Waverly in to slide across, but instead she leaned with her back against the door to face Nicole. "Hey, thanks for taking me home.”

Twigs snapping loudly at the edge of the forest on the far side of the lot startled them both, Waverly's hands immediately found there way onto the front of Nicole's sweater, fisting in the fabric. Nicole reacted by putting a protective arm around Waverly's back, the other arm bracing against the door of the truck blocking her in. 

They waited like that for several long seconds, but when nothing else happened they both relaxed. Waverly chuckled to herself, "That's the second time tonight you've come to my rescue." She said biting her lip.

“I wouldn’t really say you needed rescuing, but I’m glad to be of service.” Nicole quipped, her eyes flashing to look at Waverly's lips where her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth, then back to her eyes. Immediately feeling guilty when she looked back up to see Waverly watching her.

Waverly's hands tightened in her sweater, pulling her just a little closer, lips parting slightly as she released a breath. That's all it took for Nicole to lean forward to kiss her, her stomach doing a flip at the feel of soft lips against hers, months of crushing on her friend all rushing through at once.

The kiss broke, Nicole keeping their faces close, anxiety and regret flooding her thoughts. "I'm so sorry - I don't know what I was thinking.", she rushed out, mentally chastising herself. This was Wynonna's sister for god’s sake.

“It’s about damn time." Waverly whispered between them playfully, angling her head up to connect their lips again. This time with much more purpose, her tongue swiping across Nicole's lip for access.

Nicole gave it without hesitation. Without any thought, finally getting something she didn't even realize how badly she actually wanted until now. She pressed forward pinning Waverly to the car door, changing the angle of their kiss so she was more in control, running her hand up her back and into her hair.

A needy whimper escaped Waverly between kisses, echoing around them into the night. Nicole locked eyes with her, swallowing hard when Waverly ran a cold hand up her neck to grasp the back of it, biting her lip as she stared back, challenging Nicole to continue.

So she did, she broke, grabbing Waverly's hips and pulling up, thrilled when she helped and jumped into Nicole's arms, legs wrapping around her waist with her arms around her neck. She opened the door of the truck to drop her onto the seat, climbing in on top of her as they tried to maintain the their kiss.

Nicole was suddenly very thankful that this truck was a three seater in the front cause otherwise both of them wouldn't have fit. She closed the door behind her then closed her teeth on the soft flesh of Waverly's neck earning her a low growl and nails scratching up her back.

The truck warmed up quickly, the windows fogging around them. They laid there, Nicole on top of Waverly, pushing her into the seats below, grasping at baggy sweaters to pull each other impossibly closer. But it wasn't enough, they both wanted more, which was made clear by Waverly pulling Nicole's hips firmly down onto her while her own pushed up to grind into her.

She finally gave in to it. After months of flirting and drunk “almosts” there was no denying where this was heading anymore and her body was starting to overheat from all the layers. She sat up and whipped off her sweater, throwing it to the floor of the truck, then she clasped the zipper on the hoodie Waverly was wearing, tugging it slightly and making eye contact with her to get permission to undo it.

With a quick nod from her she whipped the zipper down, pleasantly surprised to discover she was only wearing a bra underneath it.

Now - she had seen Waverly in a bra before, they often got changed in the same room, but it was never like this, never in this context and it was always a sports bra.

Tonight though, she had clearly changed after the game. Instead of a sports bra she was greeted with a simple navy blue bra, that did everything for her cleavage. Nicole's jaw practically dropped at the radiating beauty that was her body and the stark contrast from her skin to the deep colour of the garment.

Her hand drifted from her waist and up her stomach, the toned muscles twitching under her fingertips, finally she reached her breast, pushing past the fabric to finally feel her. Nicole pinched her nipple between her fingers experimentally, pleased when Waverly reacted by pulling her into a lewd kiss ending with her tugging on Nicole’s bottom lip with her teeth.

Nicole changed direction to instead dip her hand below the waistband of Waverly's track pants, her hips keening up in anticipation. 

“Nic please…” She panted.

The second Nicole slipped her hand beneath her panties she was immediately greeted with wetness. “Fuck.” She whispered mostly to herself. Knowing that Waverly was this ready - that she wanted her this badly as well was driving her to new levels.

Without wasting any time she swiped her fingers across her clit, Waverly’s body jumping up into her. A whimper escaping the woman below her and this time it almost killed her, she dropped her finger to her entrance and slid a finger in.

“Fuck yes.” Waverly breathed.

Nicole started moving in and out of her the best she could with the restriction of their position and the clothes. It didn't seem to matter much though by the way she was reacting. Her kisses became sloppier as she gasped into Nicole when she would hit a certain spot inside her, the hand that hand been planted on her neck still there clutching for dear life as she rocked her body against Nicoles.

Which is why it surprised Nicole when she felt a hand push down the front of her own track pants past her briefs to glide against her.

"Oh god you're so wet." Waverly moaned into Nicole's mouth, her slender fingers dancing across her clit. 

It was almost embarrassing. She was sure she had never been this wet in her life and her she was practically dripping. Though all that embarrassment flew right out the window when Waverly slid two fingers inside of her. She gasped at the feel of Waverly's hand hitting her centre while her fingers curled inside over and over.

Her body reacted as if it had never been touched before. “Oh my god.” The words tumbled from her lips. “Don’t stop.” How could she be this close already? It was a maddening, but she couldn't dwell on it, not when she had to get Waverly off first, or at the very least the same time.

She doubled her efforts as her own climax drew nearer, her palm grinding against her clit every time she slammed into her, "Oh god Waves are you close?', Nicole asked desperately, her hips falling out of sync, as she tried to match each thrust of her fingers.

"So close." She moaned, her hand finally moving from the back of Nicole's neck to grasp at her own breast, pulling the bra down to expose it.

Nicole's head dropped instinctively, she closed her mouth around her nipple, swirling her tongue around it and grazing her teeth against it.

That was all it took. Waverly's hand fisted in Nicole's hair to keep her mouth on her while her back arched and she came with a scream. “Fuck fuck fuck.” Her hips pushed furiously up with her hand on Nicole, throwing her over the edge with her moaning around her breast, nipple still on her tongue.

Nicole did her best to move off of her while they both tried to catch their breath, letting her head fall to Waverly’s shoulder as her brain tried to sort out what the hell just happened. Did she actually just have sex with her best friends sister? Did that actually just happen? And she wanted it? She wanted her back?

She sat upright, letting Waverly do the same as the both sorted out their clothes and redressed a little. Nicole turned on the car to defog the windows unsure of what to say or do. This had sure escalated quickly and she didn’t want this to be some one night stand and she desperately hoped Waverly felt the same way.

“You know..I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me all season, I thought you were never going to get the hint.”, Waverly admitted, breaking the silence.

“Wait. You have?” Nicole turned head quickly searching Waverly’s eyes in the dark truck.

“Of course I have - which is why I’m hoping that you’re going to ask me on a date tomorrow night.”

Nicole couldn’t help the wide goofy grin that made its way to her face, “Waverly Earp, will you go out with me tomorrow night?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I might be busy-” She teased, pausing to tap her chin in contemplation, “-I would like that very much.”

“Then it’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole changed her clothes not once, not twice—but seven times. She honestly wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. She’s known Waverly for years, has slept over at her house, been on road trips together for god sake, but after last night it all felt more important now. Like as if every moment from the minute she kissed her suddenly mattered more. As if it all actually counted now.

She took one more glance at herself in the mirror, fussing with the collar of her plaid shirt before shoving her wallet and phone into the pockets of her black skinny jeans.

As she walked out into the warm spring air she took a deep steadying breath. Since she had less than 24hrs to throw this date together she had chosen to take Waverly out for a picnic. The temperature was supposed to stay warm enough into the evening and Nicole had thrown a few extra blankets into the back of her truck just in case.

She spared a thought to how Wynonna was going to react when she found out. Judging by the fact that she hadn’t yet heard from her teammate she took it as a sign that Waverly had kept their tryst to herself so far and it was something Nicole was thankful for.

If one thing was for sure, Wynonna was consistent in her loyalty to her sister and saying she was protective would be an understatement. Nicole herself had stood next to Wynonna on more than one occasion while she picked a fight with whatever loser hit on Waverly or got a little too handsy.

A twinge of anxiety came over her when she turned down the Earp driveway, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel to try and calm her nerves. 

Waverly was already sitting on the porch waiting, greeting her with a warm smile. “Hey!” She said climbing into the passenger seat of the truck, “Hows it going?”

“Good—great! How are you?”

“Pretty good, but my day is definitely looking up right now, that’s for sure,” Waverly flirted.

Nicole did her best to hide the smile she felt breaking across her face, embarrassed about how easily flustered she gets by a pretty girl throwing kind words her way. 

“So what are we gonna do?”

“It’s a surprise,” Nicole said pulling back down the driveway and onto the road to head toward for an outlook she knows is always deserted. Once they got there it would require a small hike to get to the right spot, but it was worth it for the view.

They pulled up to a wooded area with a small gravel parking lot in front of it. Nicole parked the truck, getting out to retrieve her back pack full of blankets and the picnic basket she had packed for them both. 

Waverly watched curiously as Nicole loaded herself up with supplies. “Where are we going exactly?” She asked tentatively. 

Her cheeks tinged red, “Well I made us a picnic. Its just a couple minutes hike from here to get where I wanted to take you…is that okay?” She asked, uncertainty bouncing around her brain like an out of control bouncy ball.

“Okay? Of course it is! Can I help carry anything?”

Nicole smiled, confidence creeping back in, “Sure.” she replied offering her free hand as they set down the path together, stealing a look at Waverly as her hand slipped into hers.

True to her word, the hike only lasted a few minutes until they were walking out into a small clearing. The view appeared to steal Waverly’s breath away, Nicole watched as she looked out at row upon row of the thick trees bathed in light, the rocks glowing red with the sun just beginning to set. 

Waverly stood off to the side letting Nicole set up the blanket and food. She closed her eyes and listened to the swaying of the trees, birds chirping softly nearby, embracing the peacefulness that accompanied the secludedness. “How did you find this place? It’s beautiful.”

“I was hiking probably a year ago when I stumbled upon it accidentally, now its my favourite place, I like to come out here when life gets a little too loud—a lot during the season.” Nicole replied, thinking back to how many times she came out here in the past few months. Between school, practice, and her team she often felt like too many things were demanding her attention. This is where she came to get a break from it all.

“Voila!” Nicole said, playfully spreading her arms out showing off what she had prepared, grabbing a seat on one side of the blanket and patting the blanket for Waverly to join her, “So we’ve got some sandwiches, salad, fruit and some wine if you’re interested or water if you’re not.”

“I’ll definitely take some wine and one of those sandwiches.”

Nicole poured them both a small glass and dished out the food, popping a grape into her mouth while she fished around inside the basket for napkins, “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“I was—am really nervous about this date,” Nicole said staring into the basket, avoiding eye contact.

“Oh my god. Me too.”

Her head snapped up, “Really?”

“So. Nervous. Which felt silly cause we’ve hung out a million times before—“

“—but this feels different.” Nicole finished her sentence.

“Exactly!” Waverly exclaimed, chuckling nervously, “I was sorta scared that after last night you might have, uh, gotten what you wanted and wouldn’t be interested in dating.” 

“No never!”, Nicole replied flabbergasted just at the thought of it, “Waverly I’ve had a crush on you for months if not longer—I’m not in it for some one night stand.”

Waverly sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, “Me either.”

A comfortable silence fell over them while they ate. Nicole stared out towards the setting sun, watching a hawk soar low over the tree line. Letting herself fully relax for the first time since she got in her car. 

“So, got any big plans now that the season is finishing?” Waverly asked breaking the silence.

She let herself ponder it for a second, “Not really. Just finishing up the rest the year and finding a job for the summer. What about you?”

“Same, probably just working at the bar in town. Will you go back home or..?”

“No. I’m staying in town.”

“Your family won’t miss you? All year and summer without seeing you?” Waverly prodded. She knew very little about Nicole’s home life, actually next to nothing accept the fact that she is from a few towns over and probably has parents, maybe? Waverly had once asked Wynonna about them, curiosity getting the best of her, only to be met with a vague answer that confirmed literally nothing except their probable existence.

Nicole clenched her jaw at the question, “Uh no, they won’t,” she answered evasively, trying to keep her tone light.

“Oh okay. You don’t really talk about them much, I was just curious…”

“Ya, well some people aren’t worth talking about,” She said with a finality to her voice, closing the door to the conversation and redirecting it, “So anyway, tell me about cheerleading, are you set to be captain next year?”

They spent the next couple hours talking until the sun was nowhere to be seen. They spoke about the things they had in common and some of the things neither if them knew, old boyfriends and girlfriends, drunken college escapades, and some of the shenanigans that their teams got up to on the road.

“So wait. Wynonna never told you about being initiated by the seniors our first year?” Nicole asked.

“No! She never mentioned anything about it so I assumed it never happened.”  
She blew out a breath, “Oh it happened alright.”

Waverly shuffled in a bit closer to Nicole, tucking her body right against her, a chill running through her light jacket, “Please do share.”

“She’ll kill me if she finds out I’m the one that told you,” Nicole said, already chuckling at the memory, wrapping a strong arm around Waverly’s shoulder and tugging one of the spare blankets tight around their shoulders, “But the gist of it is that your sister and I both know what it’s like to wear bras full of whipped cream on our heads while trying find a key in a kiddie pool full of chocolate pudding.”

“I’m sorry. What?” Waverly cracked up, her laughter echoing into the cool night air. How had she never heard this story? Her and Wynonna told each other everything, she couldn’t believe that she managed to keep this from her, though, she was keeping something pretty big from her sister at this very moment. A thought dawned on her, “Wait. Where did they get that much pudding?”

“No idea,” She shrugged, “I suppose it’ll be one of life’s great mysteries.”

Nicole looked down at Waverly, it was dark, but she could see her eyes shining slightly in the moonlight. She dipped her head to connect their lips letting out a hum when she pressed into her, sliding a hand up her neck to keep her in place. 

It felt like electricity coursed through Nicole’s veins every time their lips touched, like her body came alive when they connected. Even though they had only truly kissed a handful of times she already felt addicted, her lips tingling in anticipation for when they would get to taste her again.

She didn’t intend for this kiss to go anywhere, she had a firm no sex on the first date rule that despite being broken just the night before she was trying desperately to uphold now on this official date.

But it was taking everything in Nicole to behave herself, willing her hips to still themselves, planting one hand to the ground and the other laying to rest on Waverly’s neck only allowing her thumb to rub gently at the skin below her jaw. But she was unable to stop herself before she nudged her head up to change the angle of their kiss, sighing as their tongues collided and a warm buzzing feeling settled in her chest.

Nicole broke their kiss to take a deep shuddering breath. “We should stop—it’s late, I should probably get you home.”

“Such a gentlewoman.” Waverly teased, placing one more chaste kiss to Nicole’s lips before getting her feet to help collect their belongings.

They walked back to the truck hand in hand. This whole night had been perfect, Waverly thought to herself. The walk, the picnic, and even the restraint Nicole had shown in slowing down—not that she would have minded if they had kept it going.

Nobody had ever been this thoughtful while planning a date with her. Both men and women had come and gone in her life. Most just took her to some bar, bought her a drink and expected her to be positively enchanted by it. But this time she was enchanted. The whole evening from the second she had hopped in the truck had felt like a dream.

“Hey Nicole..”

“Ya?”

“..I was thinking, can we keep this to ourselves for now?”

“Keep what to ourselves?” She asked letting her eyes drift from the road to Waverly and back.

“This—you and I—us.”

Nicole’s chest tightened, “There’s an us?” she asked trying to keep her voice light and casual.

“Well I was hoping there would be,” Waverly answered, her hand finding Nicoles thigh and squeezing.

“Good. Me too,” Nicole agreed, letting the smile she had been hiding grace her face, “But why do you want to keep it a secret?”

Waverly sighed. “This is so new and fun and I get you all to myself. I guess I just like the idea of living in this perfect bubble for a while before other people get involved or butt in with their two cents.”

“You’re referring to Wynonna I assume.”

“Pretty much, ya.”

“I get it, but I just want to clarify that you want me to lie to one of my best friends about dating her sister and you’re going to lie to your sister?”

“I know it sounds like a disaster waiting to happen but I think we can be careful enough. Right?” She asked, hope clear in her tone.

Nicole was powerless against her, she knew that from the minute they kissed and it was as true as ever in this moment. She was a goner. “Ya we can be careful—but not for too long okay? I don’t like the idea of lying in general but especially to people I care about,” she said.

“Absolutely.”

“So did you want me to like turn my headlights off and drop you off away from the house so nobody sees me?” Nicole joked.

“Actually..that would probably be good.”

Nicole reeled, “Waverly I was kidding! I’m not going to drop you off at the road. I want to make sure you get inside safely!”

“I’ll text you the second I get inside the door. You can even wait till you get it,” She reasoned.

“You can’t be serious,” Nicole said, knowing the truck was dark but sure that the disbelief on her face was pretty clear as she pulled up front of the Earp residence.

Waverly placed a soothing hand on Nicole’s forearm, “I’ll be fine. I promise,” she said leaning forward to kiss Nicole goodnight, “I had an amazing time by the way.”

“Me too,” She agreed, “Are you sure though?” she asked, uneasy about leaving Waverly to walk up the long driveway to the house. Nicole knew they were trying to be discreet but this seemed silly.

“I am. Have a good night Nicole,” Waverly said as she slipped out of the truck to start to make her way up the drive.

She waited until she got the text from Waverly telling her she was safe, and adding that Wynonna had been waiting for her on the porch with a shotgun resting against the railing.

Nicole shook her head. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea that they held off on telling her for a while, she just hopped Wynonna didn’t find out before they got around to telling her.

—————

Nicole sat on the floor of the gym rifling through her bag to pull out her shoes for practice. With a solid thunk Wynonna unceremoniously dropped her own bag next to her and took a seat. 

“Well good morning to you too.”

“Mmm..”

“Wow. One whole syllable, I’m honoured, really,” Nicole teased her teammate, “Rough night?”

“No I didn’t go out.”

“No coffee yet?” Nicole asked, automatically handing over her iced coffee.

Wynonna scooped it up gratefully and took a long sip, “Thanks…Waverly was acting weird last night.”

That perked up Nicole pretty quickly, suddenly no longer in need of the coffee that had definitely been stolen from her, “How so?”

“I don’t know. She went on some date and the douche didn’t even walk her to the door! What an ass.”

Nicole fought the blush she knew was creeping across her chest, “Well maybe they didn’t want to be met with a hostile sister at the door,” she said, both trying to play it off while simultaneously defending herself since she wouldn’t have appreciated the shotgun welcome party.

“Ha. Maybe, I might have been waiting on the porch with the shotgun—it wasn’t loaded or anything. But I wanted to scare the crap out of whoever took her out, you know, set them straight about how she needs to be treated, ya know?”

“Wy! You’re going to get into trouble pulling that shit one of these days!” Nicole feigned surprise.

“Oh like you’re one to talk. Remember last year when you decked that guy that grabbed her ass at that bar outside of town?”

“That was different!”

“How!?”

“Its not a gun! ..plus he deserved it,” Nicole countered with a shrug, she supposed they both may have gone a little overboard at some point.

“Uh huh.”

“Whatever dude, get your shoes on so I can whoop your ass on the court,” Nicole said getting to her feet, “And give me back my coffee!” She strained trying to reach across Wynonna’s body while her teammate grabbed the cup and tipped backward out of reach laughing manically as she took another sip.

Practice was brutal. Apparently they had been lagging while getting back on defence during their last game so they ran an impossible amount of suicides before running through plays and scrimmaging for what felt like hours.

She left the gym sweaty and exhausted. Nicole checked her phone to see a string of texts from Waverly asking if she wanted to hangout later. 

“Haught! Wait up. What are you all smiles about?” Wynonna asked falling in stride next to her.

“Oh nothing. Just glad practice is over,” She answered, pocketing her phone.

“Same. Wanna grab a burger? I’m starving.”

Nicole shouldered her bag, “Ya, I’m in.”

She decided she would text Waverly back later, not wanting to risk Wynonna seeing who she was messaging, god forbid she ruined their plan to keep this to themselves in less than a day. Nicole wanted this to work and she was going to do everything in her power to make it succeed.

There hadn’t been many relationships in her past. A few women that she dated for a couple of months or so, even more that didn’t go past the first date. She had a hard time connecting with vapid people, especially if they hated sports and picked at what she wore with a ‘You would be so much prettier if you did this or that.’ Nicole didn’t need any of that in her life.

One woman from Nicole’s past stuck out. They dated for almost a year before it crumbled around them, Shay played for their school soccer team. She was their goalie and built entirely of muscle. The defining part of their relationship was how fast they had fallen for each other, they met at a party, went home together and then practically merged into one person after that. The only time they spent apart was for their respective athletic duties and classes—but even then Nicole had fallen behind in several of her classes cause she couldn’t care less if it didn’t involve Shay.

Nicole lived and breathed their life together. She had figured that Shay would be the woman she would eventually marry and felt so lucky to have met her soul mate so early in her life.

That all came crashing down with the discovery that Shay had cheated on her while on the road. Learning what had happened nearly crushed Nicole, she vividly remembers the feeling in her chest when she found out, as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs at once. Shay had begged her to stay, to give her another chance and make it right but she knew it would never be the same. The spell was broken and so was her heart.

So for the last year she kept to herself. Threw herself into basketball and school in an effort to make up for her prior sloppiness and hadn’t dated seriously since.

They ended up at a diner just off campus. It was always full, mostly cause the food was cheap but also cause they gave a discount to student athletes, which Nicole and Wynonna abused regularly. 

“So where you gonna work this summer? That sketchy chicken farm again?” Wynonna asked around a mouthful of fries.

“Hell no. I’m lucky I still have all my organs, I’m pretty sure they would have sold them and left me in an ice bath if I had ever passed out,” Nicole said, scrunching her nose at the memory, they had truly been the weirdest family she’s ever encountered, “Though I’m not sure what else I can do, maybe this place is hiring?” She queried.

“I hear the Sheriffs department is offering a paid internship,” Wynonna suggested.

“Huh. Officer Haught. I kind of like the sound of that,” Nicole said, straightening her back a little.

“Uh huh. Plus you’re already giant nerd so you’re already half way there,” Wynonna teased.

“Why are we even friends?” Nicole deadpanned, shaking her head, trying not to laugh.

“Cause your life would be incredibly boring if it weren’t for me.”

“I think I would survive. Anyway, what’s your plan for the summer?”

“I’m just going to see where the wind blows me.”  
Nicole chuckled, eyeing her best friend, “Very responsible.”

—————

By the time Nicole got back to her apartment she was dead on her feet and in need of a shower. She dropped her bag by the door and stripped her clothes off on her journey towards the bathroom, unceremoniously throwing them to the corner of the room.

Nicole’s phone rang in her hand, Waverly’s name flashing on the screen. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Nicole said, picking up the call, detouring from the bathroom to sit on her bed.

“Oh not much, just thinking about a certain red head,” Waverly answered, “What are you up to?”

“I just got home, about to take a shower actually.”

“Want some company?” Waverly purred on the other end of the phone.

“I wouldn’t mind some,” Nicole said, biting her lip. The exhaustion she had been feeling only moments earlier parting to make way for arousal. Were they about to have phone sex? Cause if they were she was absolutely game.

A knock sounded at her door. Nicole was naked on her bed on the phone talking to the sexiest woman alive, there was no way she was answering it.

Until a second round of knocks came, this time louder and more urgent. “One sec Waves,” Nicole huffed, grabbing her towel to wrap it around herself.

She cracked her door open to see who on earth needed her attention that badly only to find a grinning Waverly on the other side.

“May I come in?” She asked, not bothering to wait for an answer before stepping inside the door, her hands finding purchase in Nicole’s towel while her lips pressed into hers. 

Nicole kicked the door closed, locking it behind them while she pushed Waverly’s small frame against it, reciprocating her kiss with just as much fervour. 

Waverly broke the kiss, whispering between them. “You know, I think I need to join you for that shower…I’m feeling a little dirty.” 

If Nicole could have spoken in that moment she would have, but alas her ability to speak was lost in her sudden desire to strip Waverly’s clothes off her body as quickly as possible. She grabbed the hem of Waverly’s shirt and whipped it up and over her head, connecting their lips in a searing kiss before it even hit the floor. She began to walk them towards her bathroom, her own towel falling to the floor in the process. 

By the time they traveled the short distance from the door to the shower they were both panting, out of breath from kissing and walking, never making it more than a few steps before one of them had pushed the other against a wall to be able to strip an article of clothing or assault the neck of the other.

Nicole took a second to put on the water, making sure it was at least warm before they got in. When she turned around she finally took in the entirety of Waverly’s naked body for the first time. “God you’re hot,” Nicole commented, looking her up and down.

“Look who’s talking,” Waverly replied, stepping closer to run her nails down Nicole’s abs before stepping into the shower and under the water.

Nicole looked up to the ceiling and said a silent prayer that she didn’t wipe out while in there and make an ass of herself in front of Waverly.

She followed her into the tiny stall, the light blue tile brightening the small space. Nicole watched as Waverly rinsed her body beneath the spray, following the trail of water with her eyes as it trickled down her breasts and curves.

Stepping forward she placed her hands on Waverly’s hips to pull her close, their lips meeting in the middle with the same intensity they had just moments ago in the hall. Nicole pressed her now wet body against hers, lifting one of Waverly’s legs around her waist as she leaned her against the cool tile.

Waverly let her head fall back against the wall, exposing her neck, she reached out to to guide Nicole’s mouth to it, relishing the sting of teeth scraping across her skin. 

Nicole dropped Waverly’s leg in order to make her way down her body leaving open mouthed kisses along the way. Once Nicole was on her knees she encouraged Waverly to swing that same leg back over her shoulder and didn’t waste anytime in connecting her mouth with Waverly’s core, because she may have rules about no sex on the first date but she has literally none about shower sex.

She immediately felt strong fingers fist in her soaking wet hair, the water hitting her back, making her shiver.

Nicole let her eyes drift upward to watch Waverly react, her soul practically leaving her body at the sight above her, Waverly was staring right back at her, her chest heaving while her free hand squeezed one of her breasts, her lips parted as if letting out a silent scream.

Nicole slid her tongue lower letting it prod at Waverly’s entrance before replacing it with her finger, a frantic nod of agreement from Waverly had her pushing inside, curling her finger. 

She quickened her pace to match Waverly’s hips. Her jaw flexing while her tongue worked against her clit and her now two fingers slid in and out of her as quickly as she dared. Her knees were beginning to ache but she didn’t risk moving, god forbid she lose her hold and they both go tumbling down. 

Waverly moaned loudly above her, her breaths coming out in quick gasps, “Fuck Nicole I’m so..” she said, her eyes to the ceiling as she rocked harder and faster chasing her orgasm.

With a dexterous flick of Nicole’s tongue Waverly came flying over the edge, her body folding over onto Nicole, Waverly just catching herself, barely, with a hand to Nicole’s shoulder.

Though Nicole’s knees burned with the desire to move, certain that the imprint of the tile would now be permanently embedded in her skin, she stayed perfectly still patiently waiting for Waverly to make the first move.

After a short moment Waverly removed her leg from her shoulder and stood up straight, beckoning Nicole upwards with a bite of her lip and a smirk, “Nicole Haught how have I lived my life without you?”

Nicole shrugged, “Well you have me now,” she answered, ducking to capture Waverly’s lips.

A surprised moan escaping Nicole’s lips. It was short but loud and it’s entirely to do with a delicate hand connecting with her now soaking wet centre. Waverly’s fingers dancing ever so teasingly across her clit with just enough pressure to frustrate Nicole.

“Waves,” she breathed.

“Uh huh?” Waverly asked almost nonchalantly, her fingers still moving but just barely touching her.

“You’re killing me.”

“I don’t know what you mean, is there something you need?” Waverly queried, slipping her fingers lower before dragging them back up to swipe across Nicoles clit.

Nicole pressed her forehead against the cool tile of shower wall, her hips rocking hopefully into Waverly’s hand, chasing her fingers for contact, “I need—“ Nicole licked her lips, a shuddering breath escaping her, “—please.”

Those must have been the magic words because Waverly finally touched her with purpose, one hand gripping at her hip while her fingers sink into her. 

“Fuck, I never want to stop touching you,” Waverly whispered.

Every word Nicole thought of died on her tongue, all her focus was on the hand between her legs. The fingers fucking her into oblivion. She was torn between never wanting it to end and getting relief, relief she knew was barrelling towards her. Her hips felt out of sync, their rhythm stumbling in lieu of pleasure.

All she wanted was more, harder, faster. She could still taste Waverly on her tongue and it fuelled her need to kiss her, to have her soft skin between her teeth, to consume her. To be consumed.

She came hard, Waverly’s fingers still buried deep inside her, “Don’t stop,” she pleaded, her body still writhing while she struggled to stay upright.

Waverly flipped their positions, trapping Nicole between her and the wall. She doubled her efforts and all Nicole could do was moan.

Nicole gripped the back of Waverly’s neck to pull her in, slipping her tongue into her mouth in a lewd kiss. Desperate in a way she hadn’t felt in so long. Her second orgasm crashed over her minutes later. This time she let Waverly work her down and remove her fingers. 

She let her head drop back against the tiles, her eyes closed, “Wow.”

“Ya,” Waverly agreed breathlessly.

A shocked squeal was Nicole’s only warning before freezing cold water was beating against her skin. She scrambled to shut the water off while Waverly jumped out of the tiny stall.

Nicole followed a moment later, dripping wet and shivering. She only had two maybe three towels to her name and only one was in the bathroom—the other inconveniently discarded somewhere on her apartment floor. She reached under the sink and grabbed the towel to wrap it around Waverly, rubbing her arms to help her warm up.

Waverly opened the towel to press her body against Nicole’s and wrap as much as she could of the fabric around them both. She pushed up onto her toes to place a soft kiss to Nicole’s neck muttering against her skin, “So, do you have a bedroom in this place? Cause I wasn’t really done with you yet.”

A new wave of heat bloomed in Nicole’s chest. She smirked down at her as she leaned down just far enough to cup her hands under her ass. Nicole then easily lifted Waverly into her arms and walked the three steps needed to get to her room. She unceremoniously plopped Waverly onto her bed then began to crawl on top of her, kissing and nipping at her thigh, then her hip, her stomach, then to her breasts. Nicole could feel her squirming below her trying to patiently wait for Nicole to make it to her lips.

And god. Was Nicole reward when she did. The second she connected their lips Waverly slid her tongue into her mouth with a sigh, tangling with Nicole’s in a heated kiss.

Waverly hooked a leg around Nicoles and pressed her hips up, flipping their position. She sat up astride Nicole’s hips and ran her short nails down her body leaving goosebumps in her wake.

Nicole watched from below, biting her lip as the sexiest woman alive ket her hands roam across her body. She was sure that Waverly got on top of her with a plan, but she had her own ideas, Nicole slid a hand down her abdomen and between Waverly’s legs. 

When she reached her destination she ran her fingers through the wetness that had already gathered there. She slipped her clit between her fingers pulling gently, immediately feeling Waverly’s hips shift above her.

“Fuck, don’t tease,” She said through a moan, licking her lips as she tilted her hips to meet Nicole’s fingers again.

And she was right. Nicole knew there was no need for preamble, no teasing. She didn’t need to work Waverly up until she was begging, she was already begging.

Nicole slipped her finger inside her, pushing slowly all the way to her knuckle and curled her finger. She watched it all play out out across Waverly’s face, the sigh if relief followed by a gasp. The way her body tensed in anticipation, her fingers pressing firmly onto Nicole’s body to steady herself only to release it all with a shuddering breath.

It was mesmerizing. Intoxicating. And it spurred Nicole to add a second finger to the mix. She nearly died when Waverly began to move her hips up an down, taking the control from Nicole by riding her fingers. 

Waverly placed a hand on Nicoles sternum to brace herself as she sped up, her hips rocking at a steady pace. Her chest heaving as her breaths began coming out in short gasps.

Nicole longed to put her mouth on her breasts, she had been dying to touch them since Waverly got on top of her and she wasn’t entirely sure how she managed to make it this far without giving them any attention. After careful consideration of whether it would compromise their current position Nicole sat up slowly, bracing Waverly’s back with her free hand.

She took a moment to suck a dark red mark to the side of her breast, knowing it was unlikely to be seen there, then Nicole wasted no time in taking her nipple into her mouth, trapping it between her teeth to flick it with her tongue, relishing in the sharp and satisfied cry that escaped Waverly as she did so.

And that’s what did it. Waverly lost all control, her hips shaking, Nicole taking over, thrusting into her hard and fast to help her over the edge. She came with a curse on her lips, toppling forward until Nicole was on her back again sharing a sloppy kiss.

Waverly slid half off Nicole laying with half of her body propped against her and a leg slung over one of Nicole’s. They laid there with the early evening sun shining through the slats in the blinds bathing them in a warm glow. 

Contentment fell between them as their breathing evened out and Waverly traced soft circles on Nicoles chest, their eyes half closed in the quiet.

Someone knocked at Nicoles door. She lifted her head half heartedly at the noise but ultimately decided that if her neighbours wanted to complain about the noise they could do it later. 

But both women’s eyes snapped open as Wynonna’s voice filtered through the door, “Yo Haught! Open up, we’re going drinking!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued..?

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to leave this as a one-shot, but thoughts on adding a chapter? Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
